She Was Cold
by KittyVogt
Summary: The aftermath of the Lost at Sea episode. When a snide comment made by Mr Moseby causes Miss Tutweiller to quit her job, Mr Moseby must find a way to convince her to stay whilst keeping his true feelings hidden. Disclaimer: I don't own anything
1. Reality

To Mr Moseby, she had always been Miss Tutweiller. Even after seeing her in _that _showgirl outfit, an image firmly imprinted in his memory, they still weren't on a first name basis. He had invented a pet name for her, 'Miss T,' but that had been less than a success. And, he had, once, actually called her 'Emma'. That was during their time spent as castaways. It was their argument on that dingy life boat, a product of equal parts frustration and fear, that had resulted in the end of everything. Emma Tutweiller had handed in her two weeks' notice.

Her resignation had come as a complete shock to Mr Moseby. He had no idea how significant of an impact his spare of the moment, snide comment had made. He tried to reassure himself that he could not have know that he she would take his words to heart.

'_I'm never going to get married. I'm never going to have children.'_

'_Please. You're in your mid 30s, not dating. Wasn't going to happen anyway.'_

Mr Moseby regretted that brash retort more than anything. If he had simply offered the comforting clichés and told her not to worry, none of this would be happening. Instead, he had become caught up in the thrill of bickering with the easily distressed teacher. It was one of his favourite pastimes, and he was now highly skilled at starting an argument at the drop of a hat. Mr Moseby was aware that he was behaving like a schoolboy, pulling the pigtails of the girl he liked in a bid to get her attention, but it was such a juicy pleasure that he lost all sense of self control. Now, his addiction had destroyed him.

Leaning against the juice bar, he observed Miss Tutweiller as she paced across the deck. Her eyes were red and her cheeks flushed. Mr Moseby knew why. She had just finished informing her World Geography class that she was leaving, giving up teaching on the high seas, something she loved more than anything else. He was sure he was the only person who understood the real reason behind her sudden departure.

Since the lifeboat incident she had been bitter towards him, with her stern disposition a far cry from the bright, bubbly smile she used to wear as they discussed the day's events over juice, playfully arguing over who had the worst encounter with the mischievous delinquents Zack and Cody Martin. These exchanges had been the only thing getting him through the day, and so when they came to an immediate halt, he knew that something was very wrong. But even in his worst nightmares he had never fathomed that Miss Tutweiller would actually leave.

'_I can't be stuck on this boat anymore. Nothing out here is real. There are things- things I need to get sorted out, and if I don't get out now, I'll never get another chance. I have to get back to reality.'_

That was the only explanation she offered him. There were no sentiments offered between them and, above all, she was cold. He could not reach her, he could not touch her, and he could not tell her how much he needed her to stay.


	2. Stupid Shorts and Knee Socks

_A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad to hear that there are other people out there who ship Tutweiller/Moseby. They deserve more fics!_

Emma Tutweiller could feel Marion Moseby's eyes following her as she crossed the deck of the S.S. Tipton. She refused to make eye contact, fearing this would result in a flood of tears that she had been holding back since announcing her resignation to her World Geography class. The students' reactions had been as expected. Shock, surprise and general feelings of melancholy which she was sure would wear off quickly after her departure. Children, she thought to herself, could teach most adults a great deal about reacting to change.

There was only one thing on the ship that Miss Tutweiller had convinced herself that she would not miss. It was not the sea-sickness, nor the seclusion, or even the Martin twins, rather it was her one-time confidante, Mr Marion Moseby. She smiled a small, wicked smile as she thought of the hatred the man harboured for his own name! Such a silly little man, very much resembling an angry cartoon character with clenched hands, furrowed brows and smoke streaming from its ears.

The cruelty inherent in Emma's musings was newly founded, having only set in after the incident on the lifeboat. Prior to that, her thoughts towards Mr Moseby had been, at the very least, warm. In all his silliness, he had a talent for making her laugh, even when they were bickering.

It was this that was causing Miss Tutweiller to reconsider her decision to move on with her life. Mr Moseby was always making snide comments in an attempt to fire her up, so why should this time be any different? Miss Tutweiller was sure she was over reacting.

In fact, she had even hit back at Mr Moseby after his now infamous comment.

'_Oh yeah? Well good luck getting a date with those stupid shorts and knee socks.'_

That had been her lame attempt to disguise exactly how deep his insult had cut into her. It was not that it was unusually horrible, rather it had hit a sore point. It was then and there that Miss Tutweiller realised that her life had, so far, amounted to very little. She had always wanted a family, however at 35 there was still no charming husband and two children in sight. As Mr Moseby had pointed out, she wasn't even dating!

So, as of now, Miss Tutweiller was taking the necessary steps to transform her life. She had handed in her notice of resignation, and was currently making arrangements to move into an apartment in New York not much bigger than her current room on the ship. In addition, she had contacted her former boyfriend, whom she dated throughout her more wild years as a showgirl. He was of the muscular, grunting Neanderthal variety of men, a class she had since attempted to stay away from, however if she was to make something of her life, she didn't have many other options.

Emma's former boyfriend, Chad (Another ridiculous name), was a far cry from the man she was leaving behind. Chad would be very ready to settle down, start a family and raise a football star for a son. Mr Moseby, on the other hand, had made it extremely clear that Zack, Cody and London had turned him off children forever, and if the rumours were to be believed, his relationship history was minimal.

Miss Tutweiller couldn't help but feel that it was a shame that Mr Moseby would never have a family of his own. From what she had seen of his interaction with London, he was caring, concerned, forgiving, loving...

It was apparent that her problem was slightly larger than she had first anticipated. Miss Tutweiller understood very well that her present icy treatment of Mr Moseby was a mere guise for something deeper, but she refused to acknowledge the nature of this 'something.' After all, what was it worth now? Everything had to change, she had made her mind up. This was the end of her time on the S.S. Tipton.

_Now that I've laid all the cards on the table, aka the thoughts and concerns of Moseby and Tutweiller, you can expect some action and interaction in the coming chapters. And yes, the twins, Bailey, London and Woody will all be appearing. Please review, and I hope you have been enjoying my first Suite Life fic so far! _


	3. Your Opinion

_Well, I'm back writing! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been fairly busy and less than impressed with the latest episodes of SLOD, particularly The Defiant Ones. How a pair of actors can go from sizzling chemistry in one episode (Lost at Sea) to flat lining in another (The Defiant Ones) is beyond me. But, I'm on holidays in LA at the moment (I'm from Sydney, Australia) so I'm in the mood to write! I've planned out the rest of the fic, so hopefully it won't take me long to update again. Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic._

Everything must remain the way it always was. Emma could never know how much he needed her to stay, he couldn't risk exposing his true feelings.

This left Mr Moseby with only one option, he would have to trick Emma into abandoning her plans to escape. There was an undercurrent of cruelty in his plans, a general disregard for the desires of Miss Tutweiller, however he was quick to dismiss this, assuring himself that she could not possibly be content living an average family life far away from the high seas, her class and him.

And therein lied the solution to his predicament. If Mr Moseby could only convince Miss Tutweiller that it was of the utmost importance that she remain on the ship, he would succeed in his mission. She would stay, none the wiser as to his utter dependence on her. He simply needed a plan.

Mr Moseby's musings over the correct course of action to be taken were interrupted by the sound of trouble; the unmistakable, loud chattering of the Martin twins, Bailey Pickett, Woody Fink and London Tipton by the juice bar.

'_If Miss Tutweiller's leaving, who's going to teach World Geography?'_

'_I guess they'll hire a new teacher.'_

'_I hope she's hot.'_

Typical. They had already moved on.

'_You don't think it's because of us that she's leaving, do you? I mean, because of Zack and London.'_

'_Hey!'_

Mr Moseby knew that the reality was quite the contrary. If there was one thing Miss Tutweiller would stay for, it was her class. And it was this that had him thinking. With the help of the students, he could remind Miss Tutweiller of why she boarded the ship in the first place, and why her continued presence was needed, and hopefully this would be enough to convince her to forget her recent plans.

Mr Moseby decided to approach the students. As he did, Zack whipped around in his seat to face him, exclaiming 'I didn't do it!_'_

'Didn't do what?' asked a surprised Mr Moseby.

'Whatever you're accusing me of.'

'I'm not accusing you of anything, yet. I'm actually here to ask for your help.'

'You need our help?'questioned Bailey, suspicious of Mr Moseby's intentions,'With what?'

'To stop Miss Tutweiller from leaving. You all know how important teaching on this boat is to her, and I'm concerned that once she's gone she'll regret her decision.'

'That may be correct,'Cody responded, 'But I still don't see how we could help.'

'Well, tomorrow I'll be trialling Miss Tutweiller's replacement. It would be helpful if you made things a little difficult for her, if you understand.'

'But wouldn't that scare the replacement away?'a perplexed London asked.

'Exactly.'

'But then who would take over after Miss Tutweiller leaves?'

'No one.'

'But then-'

'Don't worry Mr Moseby,'interrupted Bailey, 'The rest of us understand, and I can fill London in later.'

'Thankyou Bailey.'

'Wait, wait,'said Zac, 'What do we get out of this?'

'What do you mean?'

'It's going to take some work to get rid of this replacement. How are you going to make it worth our while?'

'I'm not going to pay you! Isn't it enough that I'm giving you permission to wreak havoc?'

'But we would have done that anyway. Now that it's for you, you're going to have to sweeten the deal a little.'

'How's this for sweetening the deal? If you don't follow through with the plan, I'll make sure that the replacement that you do end up with will an ex-military man with a scar and an eye patch!'

'Deal.'

*******

'Ok class, settle down,'said Miss Tutweiller as she entered the classroom. She was accompanied by Mr Moseby, to whom she was still giving the cold shoulder, and a young, mousey looking woman with horn-rimmed glasses.

'This,' announced Mr Moseby, 'is Miss Colbert, who may be taking over from Miss Tutweiller as the school's World Geography teacher. I trust you will all treat Miss Colbert with the same respect as you would any teacher at Seven Seas High.'

With that, Mr Moseby stood aside and allowed Miss Colbert to begin the lesson she had planned on the history of Sydney's Circular Quay, where they were scheduled to dock tomorrow. He was not much impressed with Miss Colbert. Her quiet, little voice was already being drowned out by the noises of the ship, and the students hadn't even started talking yet! There was no way she could replace a personality such as Miss Tutweiller.

As he slipped in and out of listening to Miss Colbert droning on about the Australian shipbuilding industry, Mr Moseby glanced at the back of the room, where Emma had perched herself on a vacant desk. She seemed to be entirely preoccupied with her own thoughts, and Mr Moseby could see that it was taking all of her effort to avoid revealing her distress. She hadn't wanted to attend the trialling of Miss Colbert, in fact it was atypical for the leaving teacher to be concerned with the hiring of their own replacement. Mr Moseby had requested that she attend, his excuse being that only she could truly know whether the class would be content with their new teacher. In fact, Miss Tutweiller's attendance had been a necessary aspect of Mr Moseby's plan.

Unfortunately, it had been a source of further contention between the two of them. She had been unimpressed with his requests, which had shifted to demands after her immediate refusal. Their conversation could have easily escalated into an argument if it wasn't for Miss Tutweiller's ice cold demeanour.

'_I hardly think I need to pick a replacement. Isn't that your job?'_

'_I just need your opinion on this one applicant.'_

'_I have things to organise, Mr Moseby. I leave in just over a week.'_

'_But until then, you remain the World Geography teacher on the S.S. Tipton, and you are required to work.'_

'_Frankly, Mr Moseby, I don't care about working here for another week. I need the time to organise my new apartment, my new furniture and my new job.'_

'_I don't give a damn about your new life!'_

Mr Moseby had bit his lip, well aware that he had just crossed the line.

He had expected Miss Tutweiller to let fly with a barrage of insults, releasing some of her pent-up frustration. He was actually looking forward to it, a throwback to the brighter days when they used to bicker and laugh.

Instead, she replied only with a cold _'Fine, I'll be there'_, and walked off. Although she had avoided making eye contact with him, Mr Moseby could have sworn that Emma was on the verge of tears. This was the point he had pushed her to.

As a result, Mr Moseby's plan had so far only resulted in further damaging his relationship with Emma. He was completely reliant on the actions of the students, and this was certainly an alarming thought.

A sharp, spitting noise broke Mr Moseby's concentration, and he turned to see Zack Martin clasping a straw and preparing to fire another spit ball at Miss Colbert, who was writing notes on the board. So this was all they had come up with? A couple of spit balls was hardly going to scare off Miss Tutweiller's replacement.

As Zack tucked the apparatus under his book, Miss Colbert whisked around to face the students.

'Who was that? It stops now.'

Miss Colbert turned back around, and Mr Moseby watched as Zack once again pulled out the apparatus, quickly fired to spit balls, and put it back in its place. Miss Colbert turned to face the class, appearing increasingly frustrated.

'Whoever that was, it stops now, or, I will find out who you are, and give you a week of detention.'

Once again, she turned around to the board. This time, Mr Moseby was surprised to see each student in the class pulling out their own apparatus from under their books, and firing successive spit balls. Miss Colbert, for the final time, turned to face the class, red-faced, flustered and close to tears. Before she could speak, the class launched into another round of spit balls.

To escape the constant barrage, Miss Colbert made a run for the door, yelling _'_Stop it! You monsters!'

Mr Moseby stood motionless for a moment, shocked by how easily the students had been able to crack Miss Colbert.

Miss Tutweiller, meanwhile, had snapped out of her semi-conscious state to take control of the situation. She drew the students' attention with a sharp whistle that prompted them to lower their straws.

'Alright, that's three weeks detention for all of you!'

The class let out a synonymous groan as they were ushered out of the room, class being declared over for the day. Only Mr Moseby and Miss Tutweiller were left in the room, the former interrupting the dreadful silence with a heavy sigh.

'Well, she's not going to work out.'

'No, she's not.'

'I'm sorry I took you away from your planning for that.'

'It's fine.'

The conversation was going nowhere. It was time for Mr Moseby to take charge.

'I'll just have to keep looking. But, after that show, I'm starting to wonder whether the class will ever welcome a new teacher.'

'They're going to have to, I am leaving in a week.'

'I don't understand how you can leave your class like this.'

'I told you earlier, it's not part of my job to find a replacement.'

'No, but I actually thought you cared about your students, about their studies.'

Miss Tutweiller let out a dry laugh, 'They don't even care about their own studies. And I am leaving the ship, Mr Moseby, whether you find a replacement or not. I understand that I've placed you in a difficult situation, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm not about to change my mind. I have to do this, for me.'

***

After it became resoundingly clear that his plans had failed, Mr Moseby rushed to the juice bar to find the students. He was prepared to take out his frustration on them, and Zack could sense this as he saw Mr Moseby, fists clenched, heading towards the group. However, before he could warn the others, Moseby was standing before them.

'Hi Mr Moseby,' said Bailey, 'How did it go with Miss Tutweiller?'

'Thanks to your piteous attempt at scaring off Miss Carlton, she's still leaving.'

'Hey!' Zack exclaimed, 'That was some of my best work. It's not our fault Miss Tutweiller refuses to stay.'

'No, I suppose it's not. There is, however, another way to get her to stay, but I'm going to need your help.'

'Haven't we helped enough?' asked Cody.

'All I need you to do is to talk to Miss Tutweiller, to convince her that you need her to stay. Tell her that if she leaves, you'll never be able to learn World Geography.

'You want us to guilt her into staying?'

'No, I just want you to create a sense of importance concerning her role on the ship.'

'We're not going to do that,' replied an adamant Bailey.

'Why not?'

'Because it would be wrong to make Miss Tutweiller stay when she clearly doesn't want to. Miss Tutweiller is an adult, and she has to make her own decisions. I'm sorry Mr Moseby, but if you want her to stay, you'll have to speak to her yourself.'

At this point, Mr Moseby knew that the students would no longer be of use to him. However, this didn't mean he was actually going to speak to Miss Tutweiller. No, it was time to hatch another plan.


	4. Crazy Cat Lady

_It has been far too long since my last update! But I've continued to receive overwhelmingly positive reviews, and so I knew I had to write a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. And I promise, the next update won't take quite so long!_

Curled hair, or straightened hair? Dark eyes, or bright lips? No matter what she did, Emma Tutweiller simply couldn't shake the school teacher look. She couldn't understand it, it had only been nine years since she had hung up her feathered boa and sequinned leotard for good, and yet every inch of her sex appeal had already faded away, leaving her a very insecure woman. Every day she faced a horrible Catch 22. Her loneliness had caused her to become overwhelmingly desperate, but when she found someone that she hoped would cure her loneliness, this same desperation always scared them away.

However, she had decided that this would no longer be the case. Chad was to join them on the ship today when they docked in Australia, as he had been working in Sydney as a sports commentator for the past year. When Emma had known Chad, he had been consumed with two things and two things alone; sports and her. His devotion was truly admirable, and when Emma decided to leave him due to her reluctance to settle down while she was still young, beautiful and ambitious, he had never quite recovered from the shock of actually being turned down by a woman. As a result, when Emma picked up the phone and informed Chad that she was ready to start her life with him, he dropped his latest blonde cheerleader girlfriend and waited anxiously for the boat to dock in Sydney. His desire to be with Emma matched perfectly her desire to forge a real life for herself, and so their shared desperation was of mutual benefit.

Miss Tutweiller's primary concern at the present moment was ensuring Chad did not take one look at her and run back to his life in Australia. After all, she had gained a few pounds since she last saw him, and had lost much of her flexibility, which Chad had always enjoyed. Chad would have been less than impressed to see her struggle through the Starlight Follies routine the year before, not after he'd seen her in her heyday. Mr Moseby had, on the other hand, seemed quite taken by her performance. It was probably the closest he had been to a half-naked woman in a long time.

By the time Miss Tutweiller had decided to throw her hair up, something she hadn't done in a rather long time, and changed into a tiny black dress, she had to rush off to meet Chad on the deck.

…..

Arriving with a few minutes to spare, she perched herself on a stool by the juice bar and anxiously ran her fingers through her hair. Across the room she spied Mr Moseby, sitting at a table, working his way through a mountain of paperwork. She was actually pleased to see him, as it meant he would be witness to the arrival of Chad. This, Miss Tutweiller hoped, would make Mr Moseby dreadfully jealous. Not of Chad, but of her. She would soon be starting her new, exciting life on land, hunky beau in tow, leaving him, all alone, to the monotony of the ship. She was aware this was a nasty thing to wish upon Mr Moseby, that he would be miserable and bored to tears, alone, on the ship, but it was a strangely comforting thought. Not only did she want him to be unhappy, but she also wanted him to miss her. He was perhaps the only person who might remember her after she left, however there was so far no indication that he would actually miss her. He had not displayed sadness or regret at her decision to leave, rather he had simply been frustrated with the process of hiring a new teacher. Miss Tutweiller wasn't quite sure why she cared more about being missed by Mr Moseby than the details of her new life, but she decided to put this down to the basic human need to be thought of and leave a mark. As for whether she would miss Mr Moseby, she refused to entertain this thought, as she would be far too busy living in the real world.

The boat seemed to sink a few inches into the water as Chad boarded the ship. Miss Tutweiller looked up to find he had somehow managed to develop the body shape of King Kong whilst still retaining the handsome features which had charmed her during her showgirl years.

'Emma!' called Chad, bounding down the stairs with a goofy smile spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around Miss Tutweiller, and as she struggled balancing on the tips of her toes, she spied Mr Moseby looking over at the two of them. He appeared slightly afraid, and Miss Tutweiller was not surprised. Chad was close to three times the size of Mr Moseby!

…..

Chad was, as Emma expected, overjoyed to see her. He complimented her at every opportunity, and repeatedly explained how empty and lost he had felt without her. At first Emma found this delightful, however after a while, the conversation began to lag. He had spoken about his career as a sports commentator, she had spoken about her career as a teacher, and then they soon found they had very little left to talk about.

Emma thought back to the days when they used to date, and wondered how on earth they had managed to maintain a relationship for five years. Of course, their former relationship had been a predominately physical one, and they had never spent much time in deep conversation.

Being with Chad now made Emma realise exactly how much she had matured since beginning her career as a teacher and boarding the ship. She was no longer a clumsy flirt who lived entirely on the looks men gave her, she now had substance, something Chad lacked. It was very possible that Emma had outgrown Chad, and the thought of spending the rest of her life with him was becoming more and more frightening.

'Right babe?' asked Chad, clasping Emma's hand.

'Sorry?' Emma replied, suddenly aware that she had not been listening to the last five minutes of Chad's ramblings.

'I was just saying that I bet you're looking forward to getting off this ship and away from those damn kids.'

'Yes, I suppose I am.'

'But, you'll have some of your own to look after soon.'

'I will? Oh- our children.'

'Yeah. I'm sure it won't take long for us to have a couple on the way.'

'Not right away though. I mean, you'll have your career, and I've only just started looking for teaching vacancies.'

'What are you doing that for? I'm earning in the high six figures. You'll need to take care of the household, and the kids.'

'That sounds a little boring!' laughed Emma Tutweiller, although her patience was wearing thin as she began to realise that Chad's image of their future life together wasn't exactly what she was looking for.

'Boring? I thought you told me you were ready to settle down, that you were done with that crap you used to pull when we were going out. I left my job to be here.'

'Would you calm down? You're making a scene.'

'You haven't changed at all! You're just leading me on again.'

'Chad, I don't think this is going to work out. Perhaps you should just leave.'

…..

Emma remained sitting at that table on the deck for another hour, rethinking her future plans. She was relieved to have gotten rid of Chad, as it seemed that in the process of planning her new life she had forgotten his terrible angry streak and absolute idiocy. However, she now wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. She could take the risk and start life afresh in New York, with no friends and no certain job, all in the hope that she would find happiness somewhere out there, or she could give up her extreme plans and settle back down on the ship. Emma had to admit, the latter option was becoming more and more tempting. There was no certainty that she would be happy away from the ship. In fact, there was no certainty in anything anymore.

There was one thing Miss Tutweiller was grateful for, and this was that Mr Moseby had, upon seeing Chad and her sit down at a table across the deck, packed up his paperwork and left. This meant she had avoided the embarrassment of Mr Moseby seeing exactly the kind of Neanderthal she used to date.

'Your date ended early, I see.'

Miss Tutweiller looked up to see Mr Moseby sitting down at her table, her stomach flipping instantly. She hadn't noticed him slipping back onto the deck. It must have been while she was downing her fifth or sixth glass of red wine. He looked genuinely concerned, however Emma could not be sure.

'Ah, yes,' she spluttered, unable to think of anything a little more eloquent.

'That's a shame.'

'Yes it is.'

It was apparent that this was to be yet another awkward conversation between them. Miss Tutweiller shifted in her seat and contemplated ordering another glass of wine, or perhaps a bottle. Better yet, she could excuse herself now, ending the uncomfortable silence, and go back to her room to browse for yet another cat on the internet. A tabby this time, or maybe a Russian blue.

Before she could make her decision, Mr Moseby made a sudden gesture, clasping her hand in his, and stating 'You deserve better.' His eyes avoided hers, instead he stared down at their entwined hands, as though he was as surprised by their position as she was. After another pause, he removed his hand.

Miss Tutweiller smiled at the noticeably embarrassed man, and responded with a somewhat reassuring 'Thankyou'. She could almost feel the return of a small sense of the warmth which had originally existed between them, and it was this, in conjunction with the the red wine, which made her giggle.

'Of course, you might actually be doing better if you didn't keep whipping out those pictures of your 50 cats at every opportunity,' chuckled Mr Moseby.

And with that one statement, Mr Moseby had swiftly destroyed the tender moment.

'Excuse me?' Miss Tutweiller responded in shock.

'I- I- I just meant that it might make you seem like some sort of crazy cat lady, and no one…'

'Wants to date a crazy cat lady. Right? Thankyou Mr Moseby.'

Miss Tutweiller picked up her clutch from the table and fled the scene as fast as possible.

Once she had reached the solace of her cabin, she found herself faced with her beloved furry pets, which would from now on remind her only of Mr Moseby's cruel comment. She supposed she had been foolish to believe that Mr Moseby could have actually cared enough about her predicament to hold back his snide cracks. After all, she wasn't sure if he had really ever cared for anyone but himself. And there was no way he would sacrifice an opportunity to listen to the sound of his own voice.

So, she sat there, on the lounge, in her cabin, and felt sorry for herself. There was one thing she was sure of, she never wanted to face Mr Moseby again, and if this meant getting off the S.S. Tipton, that was what she was going to do.

And it was this thought that made it resoundingly apparent what Miss Tutweiller was truly running away from. It wasn't the S.S. Tipton, but rather Mr Moseby himself, and the strange, unidentifiable and deep-seated feelings she had for him, which she had been denying from the very moment she first arrived on the ship. However, what could she do about this? She missed the old, simple days with Mr Moseby, where they could bicker and laugh, without any complications.

But, things had changed. And if they were to continue changing, Emma was determined to be in control.


End file.
